LA CONFESIÓN DE ARCHIE
by SakuraK Li
Summary: Han pasado ocho meses de la triste despedida de Terry y Candy. Ambos han decido seguir firmes ante sus presurosas decisiones ¿Podrá un amor no correspondido hacerles cambiar de opinión? -One shot-


La noche envolvía sus pasos, cargaba su chaqueta al hombro con su peculiar estilo. Dobló en la esquina, poco iluminada por un farol sucio, una pareja chocó accidentalmente con él. La mujer se deshizo en disculpas riendo, su acompañate, elegantemente dio un toque al sombrero. Él, los esquivo con un brusco gesto.

Los recuerdos, comenzaban a fluir, como cada pesada noche de camino a su morada, suspiró y se permitió fantasear en su mente, costumbre de tres meses atrás. Las eternas tardes siempre seguían a las aceleradas mañanas. A veces sentía culpa, otras, rabia consigo mismo por no haber muerto en ese instante, ese era un cuerpo sin alma, sin corazón el cual había dejado de latir aquella tarde nevada. Necesitaba un escape, la extenuante carga de trabajo, autoimpuesta, surtió efecto pocos días, después intentó combatir con sesiones agotadoras de ejercicio, sin embargo, nada estaba resultando. Ella seguía en su mente, cuestionando continuamente su decisión. Ansioso apuró el paso hacia su vivienda, necesitaba detener sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Ansiaba devorar el amargo sabor del líquido rojo sobre la chimenea. El modesto departamento en el cual vivía, podría no tener alimento alguno, sin embargo, su cava personal era continuamente renovada por refinados licores. Un placer adquirido, encerrado entre las tres cosas por las cuales agradecía al Duque. Terry se encontraba ensimismado en sus reflexiones y pasó de largo, ignorando la compañía de una persona sentada al final de la escalera.

- ¡Aristócrata! –Terry prestó atención a la voz sumamente familiar e instintivamente buscó con la mirada –ella no vino conmigo.

- Me sorprende verte solo, es todo –. Archie desvió la mirada.

- Es cortés, invitar a quien te ha estado esperando por casi dos horas.

- Pues yo nunca te invité a venir –menciono con rudeza. Abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta, permitiéndole el paso al castaño –. Hace mucho, hicimos las pases, pero no te confíes además, no está tu hermano para defenderte –dijo burlón, aun cuando no lo reconociera abiertamente sentía una ligera alegría, ambos compartían un sentimiento en común.

- Alister falleció –soltó sin darse cuenta. Terry lo miro sorprendido.

- No lo sabía –titubeó.

- ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? La tía, se encarga de ocultar todo aquello considerado como vergonzoso ante su juicio. Hace ya mucho tiempo, él reparó tú avión, ¿lo recuerdas? –Terry asintió –. Seguía con ese sueño, volar aviones. Se enlistó y después de algunas semanas, lo derribaron en combate. Con frecuencia pienso que la desgracia ha caído sobre mi familia, debimos haber enojado al destino, en pocos años hemos sufrido la pérdida de muchos seres queridos. He sido testigo de las muertes de mis mejores amigos, mi primo y mi propio hermano. Sin embargo, no he venido a hablarte de las tragedias secretas de los Andrey, y lo sabes.

- Es un asunto terminado –dijo con decisión. Se aproximó a la chimenea y sirvió en dos copas vino tinto, ofreció una a Archie.

- Puedes engañarte si quieres, lamentablemente te has convertido en alguien famoso y Annie te sigue la pista. Has pasado por muchos escándalos, se murmuran desapariciones y atroces presentaciones teatrales en gradas improvisados, te creí más inteligente.

- Chismes de prensa, no venden pasquines e inventan –mintió –. Nada de lo publicado acerca de Broadway y sus actores es real.

- ¡Ah! Entiendo, tu regresó triunfal a los escenarios y un compromiso, también son murmuraciones –Terry le dedicó una fría mirada –. Candy aún está en tu corazón, no puedes dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? –gritó con enojo arrojando su copa hacia la chimenea –. Disculpa, –dijo conservando la compostura –ella forma parte de mi pasado.

- ¿Y porque no te atreves a pronunciar su nombre?

- No es necesario.

- ¿Acaso si sale el sonido de tus labios se volverá real? Preguntaste que podía saber yo, te lo diré. Candy entró a las vidas de tres solitarios, ese destierro propio de los niños ricos, alejados del cariño de sus padres, sometidos a estrictas reglas impuestas por el único pariente interesado en cuidar de ellos. Su personalidad nos cautivó a todos por igual. Era atrayente tal y como alguna vez pronunció la tía abuela, desde el momento en el cual conocieron a esa chica, sus comportamientos son vergonzosos. Nos mostró el amor desinteresado y la voluntad de enfrentar el futuro con una cálida sonrisa aun si el dolor anidado en el corazón es grande. Nos inspiró a ser algo más que los herederos de una familia rica. Desde la primera vez que la vi, sentí atracción por ella –gatita, pensó –con el tiempo debí hacerme a un lado, por mi primo y después cuando él se fue, no supe la forma de consolarla y alejar el dolor de ella. Cuando Albert nos envió a Inglaterra, creí tener una segunda oportunidad.

- ¿Albert? –dijo sin entender.

- Me disculpo, el tío abuelo William es en realidad Albert, según me dijo lo conoces.

- Algo así –menciono.

- Y después llegaste, un rebelde, engreído aristócrata. Su corazón estuvo ocupado mucho tiempo, fui ingenuo pensar que yo podría ocupar un lugar en él tal y como ella lo hacía. Me dolió reconocerlo; para Candy ya eras alguien especial mientras ella fuera feliz, podría soportarlo.

- Debo entender, ¿entonces? lo de esa chica y tú, ¿es una obra de caridad? –. Arremetió Terry con saña, su pecho subía ya bajaba rápidamente. Durante ocho meses había albergado, rabia, dolor, impotencia y decepción. Archie era el perfecto escape para liberar todas sus emociones.

- Tal y como tú lo haces –. Las palabras de Terry le desarmaron.

- Es diferente –menciono con temblor en su voz.

- ¿En qué? –interrogó con genuino interés. La copa vacía había sido dejada sobre la sencilla mesa ubicada en medio del departamento. La luz de la luna atravesaba la desgastada ventana iluminando la camisola blanca de Archie.

- Ella salvo mi vida, no es algo que se agradezca con un simple gracias, soy un caballero y di mi palabra. Pasaré mi vida a su lado –Terry arrastró sus palabras.

- Un caballero no debe causar sufrimiento a una mujer, menos si esta lo ama. Pero, ¿dónde está la felicidad del caballero Inglés?. ¿No hubiera preferido la muerte o es solo un pretexto para no afrontar sus sentimientos?. Ganarás el Cielo, pero vivirás en el infierno.

- ¡No eres quien para darme consejos! –gritó con furia tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Una serena mirada castaña se posó en sus ojos azules a pesar de ser zarandeado insistentemente.

- Pensé muy bien todas tus reacciones Grandchester. No has hecho algo sorprendente, no haz cambiado en nada, me alegro. He dicho lo que debía tengo un tren esperándome. ¿Podrías soltarme? La seda de la camisa es delicada y tus manos llenas de vino podrían mancharala –. Terry lo soltó con calma, consideraba a ese chico un buen peleador y era asombrosamente sencillo provocarlo. A pesar de echar recurso de sus mejores frases se conservaba sereno, la ira pasada reflejada en sus ojos años atrás, había desaparecido. El actor estaba desconcertado.

- ¡Hey, porque no tomas tu propio consejo! –inquirió Terry, Archie retrajo la mano cerca de la mesa próxima al picaporte y sin voltear añadió.

- ¿Aún no lo entiendes? –menciono tristemente –. Una parte de mí siempre la amará, estar con Annie hace feliz a Candy y yo haré todo para hacerla feliz, sin embargo, tus acciones, no. Si sonríe es para fingir, no desea preocupar a nadie con su propio dolor, una sonrisa perdida, sin brillo en la mirada. Duele verla sonreír así. De haber la escasa posibilidad de ser considerado en su corazón lucharía por ella, en contra de todos, solo quiero ver de nuevo su sonrisa –suspiró –pero, solo soy un buen amigo ante sus ojos. Adiós Terrence.

Archie salió del departamento cerrando la puerta con suavidad, como si temiera sacar de su aturdimiento a Terry. El joven actor observó a través de la ventana el andar despreocupado, del "elegante" como solía mofarse en el colegio de Archie, cuando desapareció de su vista al doblar en una esquina. Volteó hacia el lado contrario y un tenue reflejo lo hizo acercarse hacia la mesa cercana a la puerta principal, escondida detrás de los pasquines y programas de teatro comprendió las últimas palabras de Archie, sacó la vieja armónica la llevó cerca de sus labios y permitió al duro piso de madera ser testigo del dolor contenido desde el último abrazo proporcionado a su amada.

- ¡Archie, Archie! –gritaba Annie, en el corredor de la mansión Andrey en Chicago, una fría tarde en busca de su novio.

- En el jardín –contestó el aludido –ese no es comportamiento propio de una dama –bromeó, Annie se sonrojó.

- Olvida eso, ¿has visto los periódicos? –dijo alterada la chica. Archie sonrió levemente y movió negativamente la cabeza. Annie le mostró la primera plana del periódico con mayor circulación. El encabezado manifestaba: "Terry Granchester, el aclamado actor de notable talento interpretativo, rompé compromiso con Susana Marlow. Se especula, una conquista nueva en puerta. Los famosos actores no han hecho comentarios de las causas de su rompimiento, fuentes cercanas a la actriz, aseguran que la separación se dio en términos cordiales. Susana Marlow sufrió un aparatoso accidente antes del estreno de la obra Romeo y Julieta que lanzó a la fama nacional a Terry Granchester, mismo que la dejó confinada a una silla de ruedas ella actualmente goza de excelente salud. La famosa actriz Eleanor Beaker ha salido en defensa de la joven promesa de Broadway manifestando la inexistencia de un compromiso previo…"

- ¡Vamos!, debemos avisar a Candy cuanto antes. ¿Qué pasa contigo Archie? –cuestionó con desesperación ante el despreocupado semblante del castaño.

- Candy sin duda lo supo antes que los diarios, –murmuró apenas audiblemente y añadió –dime Annie ¿alguna vez has escuchado el sonido de las gaitas?

- No –contestó confusa –aun cuando una vez fuimos a Escocia, jamás las he escuchado, debe ser una experiencia única.

- Tocaré para ti –Archie comenzó a tocar "The Water is Wide".

- Archie –susurró Annie casi al final de la canción –estas llorando.

- Lo siento –dijo secándose las mejillas –es una canción muy antigua, no debería ser tocada por una sola gaita.

- ¡Fue maravilloso! –exclamó extasiada.

- Es de Stear –se refirió al instrumento entre sus manos –disculpame estoy muy sentimental.

- ¿Pensabas en ellos verdad? –Archie sonrío a medias, optó por no contestar. Extrañaba en demasiá a su hermano e incluso a Anthony, a menudo recordaba los días en Lakewood, un pasado efímero y alegre sin oportunidad de repetirse, pero las lágrimas eran por la canción, despedida hecha melodía para una joven inalcanzable.

Dos semanas después del encuentro con Terry en New York, llegó un telegrama, a la residencia Andrey, dirigido al único ocupante. Una frase corta de un papel amarillento terminó con la última esperanza de conseguir el amor de su niñez,

_"También quiero hacerla feliz gracias, Archibald"_

* * *

La canción que entona Archie es lo que se llama folk song de origen escoses e ingles, muy antigua data del 1600, ademas tiene canciones primas o hermanas con similar tonada y letra, se dice que uno de sus orígenes es la antigua canción "Oh Waly, Waly, Gin Love Be Bonny", pero en esencia comparten la misma melodía y a estos años nadie podría adjudicarse la sutoria Pueden googlearla y escucharla con piano, guitarra, letra e incluso con gaitas, lo cual ampliamente recomiendo. Fue la elegida por una de sus ultimas estrofas y ustedes se preguntaran porque así que colocó la letra de la última estrofa donde Archie llora y lo confieso la autora también pues la canción parece ser de amor y no lo es...

"Must I go bound and she go free?"/ ¿Tengo que estar atado y ella es libre?

"Must I love one that don't love me?"/ ¿Tengo que amar a quien no me ama?

"Why should I act such a childish part" / Porque debería actuar como un niño  
"To love a girl that will break my heart"? amar a una chica que romperá mi corazón?

La letra es antigua, recuerden que fue tomada del escoses antiguo, no son faltas de ortografía.

Gracias por prestarme un nuevo espacio de FF, salida de mi sección de confort pero hay mucho que leer.


End file.
